Amour un Malfoy et une Weasley
by KirstenK
Summary: °TRADUCTION° chapitre 7 Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour. Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapitre 1

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**
**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith (eowyn_faith@yahoo.de)
**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating**: PG-13
**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour.  Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy. 
**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith et la traduction à moi. 
**Note**: ceci est ma première traduction, de l'allemand au français. Je le fais essentiellement pour améliorer mon niveau dans cette langue *kof* merveilleuse et effroyablement compliquée qui est aussi la langue natale de ma mère (pour ceux que ça intéresserait, elle a refusé de m'aider à la traduc. M'en fiche, j'irai voir mémé, hihi :) )
La version originale se nomme 'Liebe – ein Malfoy und ein Weasley', et elle se trouve sur Fanfiction.net (id: 1682011  )
**Chapitre un**

L'amour, c'était bien plus qu'un simple mot à cinq lettres. 

Ginny avait beaucoup lu sur ce sujet. Hermione lui avait fourni de la littérature moldue – William Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Louisa May Alcott – et Ginny avait été fascinée par ce monde parfaitement inconnu de l'amour. Il semblait impossible que la plus jeune et unique fille des Weasley puisse s'intéresser à l'amour, avec six frères s'inquiétant pour elle et promettant les pires menaces si elle avait le malheur d'être prise à regarder quelqu'un de trop près. 

Mais Ginny voulait faire l'expérience de l'amour, comme celui que Jane Austen décrivait dans ses livres. Ginny voulait qu'un Roméo entre dans sa vie, et d'ailleurs elle connaissait déjà celui qu'elle voulait que ce soit – Draco Malfoy. 

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa sixième année, elle avait décidé de réaliser ce souhait qui lui tenait à cœur – trouver l'amour. Même si prouver une telle chose à Draco Malfoy lui-même allait s'avérer difficile… 

Elle se posta dans le couloir en face de la sortie de son cours de Métamorphose pour l'attendre. Exceptionnellement, pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux compagnons. 

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Weasley? Potter ne te suffit plus pour que tu ais maintenant besoin de suivre quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Harry m'est égal. Je veux te parler" déclara Ginny. 

Dans ses rêves éveillés, elle s'était imaginée ce que devrait être sa déclaration d'amour, comment elle devrait se dérouler, mais à présent qu'il était face à elle, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle était sensée dire. 

Draco Malfoy releva le sourcil droit et la fixa d'un regard à la fois sceptique et arrogant, plat, typiquement malfoyien. 

"Je… Tu… Je… je crois…" ne put que bégayer Ginny. 

"Dépêche toi de retrouver ce que tu as à dire, parce que je ne vais pas t'écouter…"

"Je t'aime!" éclata Ginny d'un seul coup. 

Jamais encore dans sa vie Draco Malfoy sembla si indigné, ahuris et choqué tout à la fois. Ginny était également surprise, mais plus par sa propre réplique que par la réaction de Draco. 

Draco ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais finit par la refermer en un hochement de tête, tandis qu'elle le laissa simplement là. 

Ginny ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle pleurait avant d'arriver dans la salle commune des Griffondors, où Hermione lui demanda ce qu'étaient les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. 

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ginny?" s'inquiéta Hermione en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. 

"Rien" sanglota celle-ci. 

"Pour rien, je trouve que tu verses de très jolies larmes."

"Pas ici" dit Ginny. 

Hermione comprit. Toutes deux gagnèrent la chambre de Hermione, qui avait le privilège d'avoir sa propre pièce en tant que préfète-en-chef. 

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle se fut assise sur son lit. 

"Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras ou si tu voudras toujours être mon amie. Peut-être même que tu vas aller tout raconter à Ron"dit doucement Ginny du bout des lèvres. 

"Ginny, pourquoi je devrais ne pas te croire? Nous sommes amies et je te promets que nous le resterons, quoi que tu me racontes."

Ginny respira profondément et regarda par la fenêtre. Maintenant. Maintenant elle pouvait tout dire, tout lui raconter. 

"Nuit après nuit, j'en perds le sommeil. Je pense toujours à lui, en mangeant, en cours, même pendant les jours de congés, toujours. Et tout ça juste parce que je l'aime."

"Lui"?" demanda prudemment Hermione. 

"Je ne devrais pas l'aimer, mais c'est le cas. Je le lui ai dit aujourd'hui, et sa seule réaction a été le silence."

"Qui? Ginny, je veux t'aider, mais je ne le pourrais pas si tu ne me dis pas de qui il s'agit." 

"Et si tu le sais, qu'est ce que tu feras ensuite?"

"Je ne sais pas" avoua Hermione.

Ginny commença à rire. 

"Le jour où Hermione Granger ne connaît pas la réponse…" commença-t-elle. 

"Est le jour o" fit Hermione, voulant continuer la phrase de Ginny. 

"Une Weasley avoue son amour à un Malfoy" l'interrompit Ginny. 

Hermione devint muette. Elle avait supposée que Ginny parlait de Olivier Dubois, ou de Seamus, ou même de Neville, pourquoi pas, mais Draco Malfoy? 

Ginny devait soit être folle, soit complètement amoureuse. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne devait rien dire à Ron. Il flipperait complètement s'il apprenait que sa petite sœur était amoureuse de son ennemi juré. 

"Oui c'est Draco" dit Ginny, sentant le hochement de tête de Hermione. 

"Tu lui as dit". 

"Oui, et il est simplement partis… j'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps pour savoir si je devais lui dire ou non, mais ensuite je me suis dis que le préférais regretter quelque chose que j'avais fais, plutôt que quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais. Alors, autant le faire…" 

Ginny baissa le regard. Elle luttait contre les larmes qui voulaient à nouveau couler. Draco Malfoy ne valait pas de larmes, que l'on pleure à cause de lui. L'amour déjà seul pouvait faire sacrément mal, et un amour non partagé pouvait être encore plus douloureux.

"Tu dois vraiment l'aimer" sourit Hermione. 

"Oui, je l'aime, mais il ne voudra jamais…" fit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Hermione prit doucement son amie dans ses bras. Ginny se laissa aller sans résistance contre elle, sentant ses yeux la brûler. 

*** 

"Je serai forte. Je ne pleurerai pas" se répéta-t-elle. 

"Personne ne peut rester fort pour toujours" dit doucement Hermione en passant une main dans son dos. 

Ginny sanglota et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, incontrôlables. Elle se sentait comme si un nœud se formait dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que quelque chose allait arriver. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait déjà, en fait. Il était un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ne pouvaient pas montrer leurs sentiments. C'était peut-être la raison de sa réaction, ou alors il avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait. Peut-être avait-il réagi ainsi à cause de Ron? RON! S'il l'apprenait, oui, il provoquerait Malfoy en duel pour sauvegarder son honneur.

Hermione tint Ginny contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée. C'est un peu gênée qu'elle se desserra de son étreinte, un peu plus tard. 

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Hermione. 

"Ne pas arrêter d'espérer qu'il m'aime aussi" répondit Ginny en essuyant ses larmes du dos de sa main. 

"L'amour n'est pas simple".

"Je sais". 

"Ça fait mal – mais s'il le vaut vraiment, tu pourras abandonner cette douleur derrière toi. Si non, il t'aura juste apporté beaucoup de larmes inutiles. J'espère pour toi que Draco vaut toute cette douleur". 

"Il la vaut" répondit Ginny, bien qu'elle n'en était pas si sûre. 

*** 
Et voilà, premier chapitre traduit :) je transmettrai les review à Eowyn-Faith, s'il y en a… vous me laissez un petit mot? Juste pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas… de toute façon, je vais continuer ;)
Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco réfléchit longuement avant d'en arriver à une conclusion typiquement malfoyienne… keine Liebe, nur Lust... 
Tshüs!! 
Kk


	2. Chapitre 2

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**
**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith (eowyn_faith@yahoo.de)
**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating**: PG-13
**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour.  Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy. 
**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi. 
**Note**: Merci aux revieweurs, étonnamment nombreux pour un premier chapitre!! **Narbeleth**: je vais poser une question débile: qui est Berardin de St Pierre?? En tout cas c'est gentil à toi de mettre cette fic dans tes favoris!! Tu peux aussi lire la version allemande si tu veux essayer, Eowyn vient de publier le chapitre 6!! :) **Lisia**: je n'ai aucune autorité sur la longueur des chapitre, mais tu peux te plaindre à l'auteur… en allemand, hihi ;) **Al**: je continue à traduire, pas d'inquiétude! tu devrais faire allemand, c'est une langue teeeellement merveilleusement compliquée… lol **Yaotzin83**: tu m'as fait peur avec ta review, lol… déjà, j'ai eu du mal à la traduire en allemand pour Eowyn, et en plus c'est tellement rare de voir une review constructive pas forcément positive… Ça fait du bien à l'hypocrisie de fanfiction.net ("si j'ai rien de gentil à dire, je ferme ma gueule…") :o) Elle n'a pas donné de réponse aux reviews que je lui ai envoyé, alors je te répondrai moi-même: déjà, c'est difficile de se faire une idée exacte avec un chapitre de 3 pages, et ensuite, c'est une fic romance, gnagnan, fleur bleue avec des petits lapins roses qui sautillent joyeusement un peu partout… c'est vrai que l'histoire tourne exclusivement autour de Ginny et Draco, mais ça m'arrange… plus facile à traduire XD… oui, je ne te cache pas que j'ai choisi la facilité, aussi… **Pounkska**: merci!!  **Sydney**: je ne peux que t'encourager d'aller essayer de lire la VO qui en est à son 6ième chapitre… :) sinon, pour le passage de "je veux rencontrer l'amour" à "c'est draco mon âme soeur", je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le but de la fic (même si je t'accorde que ça aurait pu être d'avantage développé). Ce qui m'intéresse, personnellement, c'est comment Ginny va réussir à convaincre Draco… ainsi que l'inévitable explosion de Ron lorsqu'il l'apprendra…  **Jess**: merci pour ta review! **Mgane** **Malfoy**: "la patience est une vertu", très chère, et je ne saurais que t'encourager à la cultiver… à part ça je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique, c'est long à traduire, c'est long à mettre en page, c'est long de retourner les trois-quarts des phrases pour que ça ai l'air d'être du français, et j'ai une autre fic en cours d'autant plus que j'avais un examen hier. Je fais mon possible, mais je ne suis après tout qu'une pauvre personnalité secondaire brimée par sa personnalité principale qui écrit trois fois plus que moi…  **Nyonoshii**: merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que je mets un point d'honneur à corriger correctement les fautes, même s'il en reste sûrement… je trouve que ça fait partie du respect du lecteur ;) par contre j'ai bien peur que ta review ait été tronquée, à cause de ton smiley: _, ce sont des symboles pris en compte par le code html et c'est comme si tu avais signifié la fin d'un paragraphe… de toute façon je n'ai pas traduis ta review pour l'auteur, je l'ai reçu trop tard pour ça… 
Allez, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà le… 

**Chapitre deux**

Après le repas du soir, Draco s'assit sur son lit dans sa chambre, seul, et repensa à sa rencontre avec Ginny Weasley. 

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, avec lui ? Ce que lui avait dit la petite Weasley un peu plus tôt… En fait, il aurait dû dire quelque chose, une phrase méchante et injurieuse, n'importe quoi étant typique pour lui, mais non, il s'était comporté de manière totalement non-malfoyienne, et avait été pour la première fois incapable de répliquer. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. 

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. 

Mais qu'était-ce, l'amour ?

Draco n'avait jamais connu l'amour dans sa vie. Ses parents ne s'aimaient pas l'un l'autre et ne l'aimaient pas du tout non plus. Il était un enfant unique qui avait grandis avec les Elfes de maison. Sans famille. D'où pourrait-il connaître l'amour ? Et maintenant Ginny Weasley, une petite fille protégée, aimée et choyée par tous venait vers lui, et elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait. 

Le blond se releva de son lit et s'avança jusqu'à la petite fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. 

Ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait touché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait lui écrire de brûlantes lettres d'amour alors qu'il n'y comprenait encore rien. 

Quoi pourrait l'aimer ? Il n'était pas seulement Draco Malfoy, il était aussi le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un mangemort. C'était ce que les gens voyaient quand ils le regardaient. Le fils d'un mangemort, un futur mangemort. 

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aimer dans ces conditions ?

Draco le lui demanderait… 

En fait, non. Un Malfoy ne demandait rien à personne, un Malfoy connaissait toutes les réponses. 

Il trouverait un moyen de prouver à Ginny Weasley que non seulement il n'avait pas d'amour à donner, mais en plus qu'il lui ferait du mal. Et s'il faisait ça, il devrait ensuite faire face à la famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi qu'à Potter et à Granger… 

Ce que Ginny ressentait pour lui n'était pas de l'amour, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Tout au plus du désir. Oui, du désir. Et il allait le lui prouver. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais seulement que son corps le convoitait. En espérant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment… 

Un plan se forma dans sa tête, un plan dont son père lui-même pourrait être fier.

*** 

Le jour suivant, après son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Ginny fit un détour par le terrain de Quidditch avant de revenir à sa chambre. 

Elle savait que les Serpentards avaient entraînement aujourd'hui, et elle espérait pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à Draco en passant. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas encore, même s'il ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, elle voulait au moins pouvoir le regarder en secret. 

Elle avait décidé la veille au soir que Draco Malfoy valait toute cette douleur. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient si forts que ça en faisait mal, comme lui avait dit Hermione, et il le valait. Pour Ginny, le fait que ça fasse aussi mal était la preuve que c'était véritablement de l'amour. Elle ne pouvait ni dormir, ni manger, ni faire ses devoirs sans penser _ lui_: Draco Malfoy – celui auquel elle consacrait en permanence toutes ses pensées. 

A sa grande déception, elle ne put que constater qu'il n'y avait malheureusement personne sur le terrain. Peut-être que l'entraînement avait été annulé, peut-être avait-elle confondu l'heure avec un autre jour. Mais d'autre part, elle connaissait l'emploi du temps de Draco, et les Serpentards auraient dû actuellement être en entraînement de Quidditch.

Déçue et triste de ne pas avoir pu le voir, et de devoir attendre jusqu'au repas du soir dans le Grand Hall, Ginny repartit vers la Tour de Griffondor.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que l'on posa une main sur son épaule. 

Avec un cri de surprise, elle bondit et se retourna, et son regard tomba directement dans les impénétrables yeux de Draco Malfoy. Elle poussa un soupir d'immense soulagement. 

"Malfoy… heu, je veux dire, Draco, je veux dire…" bégaya-t-elle. 

"Du calme, Weasley"

"Draco, c'est que… je sais seulement… nous… tu"

"Ginny! J'ai réfléchi. Je dois te dire que…" il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire, ni comment. 

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle. 

"Il n'y a pas d'amour" dit-il brusquement. 

"Je sais, malheureusement" dit Ginny en regardant le sol. 

"Soit raisonnable. Je suis un Malfoy! Et toi, tu es une Weasley! Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer. Je ne sais même pas ce que 'être amoureux' veut dire" déclara Draco d'un air un peu gêné. 

Ginny le regarda avec surprise. 

Draco ne savait pas ce que signifiait 'être amoureux'? Mais tout le monde savait ça. L'amour était le plus profond sentiment dont tous les hommes étaient capables. Et Draco en était capable aussi, de ça elle en était sûre, peut-être fallait-il seulement que quelqu'un lui montre quels sont ces sentiments… 

"Mais, je…" balbutia Ginny, encore trop choquée et blessée pour trouver ses mots.

"Tu quoi? Tu pensais que ça allait simplement marcher entre nous? Que trois mots suffiraient? Bon Dieu, Ginny, la vie n'est pas comme dans un roman kitsch. Tu es naïve si tu crois que je vais simplement tomber à genoux devant toi et te déclarer mon amour éternel!" lâcha-t-il brusquement. 

Ginny se sentait comme si on venait de lui donner un coup sur le crâne. Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour et se sauver, elle voulait se cacher dans son lit, mettre la couverture sur la tête, ne plus rien entendre, voir, ressentir. 

"J'ai pitié de toi, Draco, si tu n'as jamais connu ne serait-ce que une seule fois ce qu'est l'amour." dit Ginny avant de faire demi-tour pour partir. 

Draco ne sut pas vraiment pour quel raison il fit ça, mais il le fit: il suivit son impulsion du moment. Il attrapa Ginny par le poignet et la fit se retourner, la tira près de lui et pressa fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes, son autre main s'enroulant autour de sa taille de façon a ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir si elle l'avait voulu. 

Avant que tous deux puissent prendre conscience de ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre, Draco la relâcha.

"Il n'y a pas d'amour, pas de sentiments, juste du désir." Dit-il. 

"Le désir est aussi un sentiment!" les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que Ginny les regrettait déjà. 

"Tu es tellement naïve!" répondit-il, et il attira à nouveau Ginny à lui. 

Ginny eut à peine le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant que la bouche de Draco ne se referme sur la sienne pour un exigeant baiser. 

*** 
Et voilà, enfin, ce deuxième chapitre… en plus il est assez court, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!!! Je crois que ce chapitre est pour le moment le plus court de l'histoire, pourtant il m'a posé quelques problèmes, notamment à cause d'une faute de frappe de l'auteur… 
Je promets de faire plus vite pour le suivant, mais je vais bientôt être en vacances et je n'aurai pratiquement plus le temps d'aller sur internet, alors on verra bien… 
Bien, à la prochaine, et merci de laisser une petite review!! ;)
Bisou
Kk


	3. Chapitre 3

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**
**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith (eowyn_faith@yahoo.de)
**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun (kirsten_kun@yahoo.fr)
**Rating**: PG-13
**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour.  Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy. 
**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi. 
**Note**: Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps!!! Pardon pardon pardon!!! 
J'ai un petit message de Eowyn-Faith pour vous!! Elle vous remercie d'être si nombreux à reviewer, et est vraiment contente que sa fic vous plaise!!! 
Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews… 
**Narbeleth**: voilà la suite!! Avec du retard, désolée… la fic en est maintenant au 10ième chapitre (bientôt 11ième d'ailleurs) et l'histoire a bien avancé… les sentiments de Draco, surtout… :) ravie que tu préfères lire la traduc!! **Nyonoshii** : ça m'est déjà arrivée de poster une longue review se retrouvant coupée au milieu avec ce smiley, et c'est vrai que c'est très frustrant, lol!! Pour la longueur des chapitres, malheureusement, c'est toujours entre deux et trois pages, rarement plus… mais bon, Eowyn publie un chapitre par semaine pratiquement, alors je ne vais pas trop me plaindre!! **Yaotzin83**: je ne t'oblige pas à lire la suite tu sais… l'histoire tourne uniquement autour de Ginny et Draco, mais je t'assure qu'il y a quand même une évolution des sentiments de Draco particulièrement visible (à la fin du chapitre 10, il lui dit quand même qu'il l'aime!! … enfin, pas tout à fait, encore une nuance de cette langue que je vais avoir du mal à traduire… XD). Bref, fait comme tu veux, du moment que tu lis DA :) **Mgane**** Malfoy**: bien sûrs qu'ils vont finir ensembles!!! C'est quand même le but!! Et pour le moment Draco ne souffre pas vraiment… **Sydney**: merci, je continue, pas de problème, lol!! **liza**** Black**: merci pour les encouragements!! Voilà la suite! **AL**: merci, et voilà la suite!! ;) 
**Chapitre trois**

Soudain, sans que Ginny puisse s'y attendre, Draco s'écarta d'elle et mit fin au baiser. 

Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui c'était de nouveau l'ancien Draco Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle, le petit salaud qui la fixait d'un air mauvais et non plus le garçon dont elle rêvait la nuit. 

"C'est ce que tu voulais?" 

"Je ne sais pas" avoua Ginny. 

Dans ses livres, l'amour était toujours représenté tout autrement, facile, beau, simple, doux – et même plutôt rose bonbon. 

Mais avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir plus loin, Draco l'attrapa et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. 

Il avait pris sa décision, la nuit précédente, parce que si Ginny l'aimait et pourrait alors être utilisable, elle serait l'arme parfaite pour achever Potter. Mais aussi parce que la vie à Poudlard était parfois trop solitaire, surtout la nuit. 

Ginny sentit son souffle sur sa peau et ensuite ses lèvres, tout doucement, se poser sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut doux, tendre, empli de promesses à venir. 

Pourtant, le baiser fut terminé aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. 

Draco se détourna sans dire un mot et partit en laissant Ginny. 

Elle avait vu sa confusion et son trouble. Elle n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à comprendre son comportement, mais ses baisers parlaient pour lui. Ginny, qui n'avait encore jamais été embrassée, regrettait que ce soit déjà terminé bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'ici. 

La proximité du jeune homme… 

Elle espéra qu'à leur prochaine rencontre ils auraient plus de temps l'un pour l'autre. 

*** 

Il se passa quelques jours avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à nouveau. 

Ginny n'avait pas pu oublier leur dernière rencontre, n'avait pas pu se la sortir de la tête. 

"Salut Draco" dit-elle en lui souriant. 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" siffla-t-il, tout en restant retourné afin de s'assurer de ne pas la regarder. 

"Te revoir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis notre baiser au terrain de Quidditch" avoua-t-elle. 

"Et tu t'es dis que c'était une bonne raison pour me suivre dans les couloirs"

"Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous voir autrement qu'en secret".

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne voudrait plus le revoir depuis le jour où il l'avait plaqué contre l'arbre, embrassée et ensuite simplement laissée là. Mais apparemment il avait eu tord. Elle semblait être vraiment amoureuse de lui, ce qui était impossible: on ne pouvait pas aimer un Malfoy. Il ne s'aimait déjà pas lui-même. Ou alors elle était tout simplement folle. Oui… ça pourrait même s'expliquer par sa rencontre avec Voldemort pendant sa première année. 

Mais ça lui montrait aussi qu'elle pourrait être attirée par la puissance. Et de la puissance, il en avait, grâce à son père. Si c'était le cas, elle deviendrait alors une proie facile pour lui. 

Draco commença à ricaner. 

"Si c'est ce que tu veux" dit-il, attrapant son bras et indiquant une direction derrière elle. 

Ginny était déconcertée, en même temps qu'excitée. Où voulait-il aller avec elle? Dans un nid d'amour rien que pour eux deux? 

Peut-être bien comme Roméo et Juliette, un endroit où ils pourraient se rencontrer en cachette. Mais ici ce n'était pas Vérone, c'était Poudlard, et il n'y avait ni Roméo, ni Juliette, seulement Draco et Ginny. 

Draco lui indiqua une pièce que Ginny n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle avait pourtant visité le château de haut en bas avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce. 

"Où sommes nous?" demanda-t-elle à Draco qui tenait toujours fortement son bras. Ginny était certaine qu'il se cramponnait si fort qu'elle aurait un bleu là où il la tenait. 

Elle espéra seulement que Ron ne le verrait pas. Le mieux serait de demander à Hermione de le faire disparaître avec un sort, mais seulement si elle pouvait éviter de lui dire la vérité sur comment elle l'avait eu. 

"Nous sommes dans "la salle sur demande""

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que personne ne nous trouvera ici, Weasley" commença-t-il, s'arrêtant pour rassembler ses pensées "Nous devons parler. Ça ne peut pas continuer. Nous devons être sûr de ce que nous voulons"

"Je te veux toi"

"Vraiment?" se moqua Draco. 

"Vraiment."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Tu crois seulement le savoir. Weasley, je te l'ai déjà dis, il n'y pas d'amour. Juste du désir."

"NON!"

Ginny refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse ne pas y avoir d'amour. 

Bien sûr qu'il en avait. Ses parents l'aimaient. Ron aimait Parvati. Harry Luna. Hermione avait aussi quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, même si elle ne voulait pas révéler de qui il s'agissait. Ginny était absolument certaine qu'elle aimait Draco, qu'importe quand il finirait par la croire. 

"Soit raisonnable" dit Draco. 

"Non" répondit-elle, entêtée. 

"Tu parles comme une petite fille à laquelle on vient de dire que le Père Noël n'existe pas."

"Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est l'amour" demanda Ginny. 

*** 

Note de Kirsten: je suis infiniment désolée, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ce chapitre est aussi court!! Allez donc vous plaindre en allemand à Eowyn, hein!!! Lol! 
Plus sérieusement, je voulais juste vous signaler que je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi c'est Draco qui emmène Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande (j'ai vérifié, il s'agit bien de cette salle). Ginny est censée la connaître, pourtant, et je n'ai pas tout compris… j'ai demandé à Eowyn, et il s'agit bien de cette salle, mais elle ne m'a pas donnée plus d'explication (décrypter mon allemand en petit nègre ne doit pas être très simple non plus, lol). On peut supposer que Ginny était tellement plongée dans ses pensées quand Draco l'a emmenée là-bas qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'ils allaient dans cette salle… je ne sais pas trop moi-même… 
Bon, je m'excuse encore pour le temps infiniment long que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon PC et ma connexion internet d'une part, et avec l'inspiration pour le chapitre 9 de 'Démonologie appliquée', mon autre fic, d'autre part. sans oublier que je ne suis qu'une personnalité secondaire… ;p
Encore pardon, mais je n'ose pas vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira pas… 
Tschβ!!
Kk


	4. Chapitre 4

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**

**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith 

**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun 

**Rating**: PG-13 

**Résumé **: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour. Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy. 

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi. 

**Note**: PARDON!!! (Kirsten enroule le câble de sa souris autour de son cou et tire) méchante, méchante Kirsten!!!! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, pardon, es tut mir leid, entschuldigung!!! Révisions et problèmes personnels sont là pour expliquer ce retard et je dois malheureusement prévenir que ça risque d'être le cas pour la suite aussi!! Je fais ce que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que mes révisions pour mes examens (qui auront lieu au mois de juillet). Donc prenez votre mal en patience… (quand je pense que la version allemande en est au chapitre 17…) 

Merci aux revieweurs!!! 

**Chapitre quatre**

Les mots de Ginny restèrent suspendu entre eux deux.

Comment devait-il réagir maintenant ? Le plan avait très bien fonctionné jusqu'ici. Peut-être devait-il faire quelque chose, comme la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser et laisser aller en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Peut-être devait-il céder pour cette fois. Pas directement bien sûr, mais faire comme s'il allait lui rendre ses sentiments. Il pouvait déjà imaginer Ginny Weasley lui avouant son amour pour lui devant toute l'école. Son frère piquerait une crise, voudrait l'ensorceler et serait renvoyé de l'école pour ça.

Ouais, il y aurait un amoureux des moldus en moins à Poudlard. Les Weasleys seraient bouleversés si leur fils était renvoyé de Poudlard, L'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

Ça rendrait son père fier de lui. SON fils aurait accompli quelque chose, une famille d'amoureux des moldus aurait été frappée par le malheur. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer comment son père lui parlerait, à quel point il serait fier de lui. Que son père soit fier de lui était ce que voulait Draco. S'il ne le percevait pas ou ne l'acceptait pas, alors il était prêt à faire la moindre petite chose pour le rendre fier de lui. Même s'il devait le faire de cette manière.

Un sourire mauvais traversa son visage.

« Draco ? » demanda Ginny en le regardant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter l'expression de son visage. Son sourire mauvais provoqua un frisson qui lui courut le long du dos.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Je ne l'ai pas déjà dis ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Draco ne lui donna aucune réponse.

Ginny soupira. Il ne rendait pas les choses simples pour elle. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime. Elle voulait voir ses sentiments être partagés, elle voulait se sentir avec lui comme elle s'était sentie avec Tom. En sécurité et aimée. Bien que Tom ne lui en avait pas rendu, les sentiments qu'elle lui avait donnés avaient été importants, réels.

Tom Jedusor l'avait seulement utilisé pour accomplir son but, qu'elle connaissait maintenant, mais Draco était différent et elle le sentait.

« Je veux que tu m'aimes » dit-elle.

« Alors définis-moi ton amour »

Draco alla vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

« Que… »

« Pas comme tu l'as lu. Dis-moi comment tu le ressens. » L'interrompit-il.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui?? De l'amour, naturellement. Mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer ses sentiments avec des mots ?

Ginny plissa le front et réfléchit. Qu'avait dit Hermione déj ? Ah, oui : douleur et amour. Ginny se souvenait très exactement de ces mots, ils brillaient nettement dans son esprit.

« L'amour fait mal. Mais seulement s'il le vaut vraiment, ensuite on doit laisser cette douleur sortir de soi. Si non, il ne nous apporte que des larmes inutiles. » Elle récita les mots à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que Draco puisse les entendre.

« Ça sonne comme quelque chose que dirait la Sang de… Granger » se corrigea-t-il.

« Draco, je veux te montrer ce qu'est le véritable amour. »

Lentement, Ginny vint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Draco » dit-elle à nouveau.

« Tu ne peux pas répondre pour une fois à une simple question, comment veux-tu que l'on crée une relation avec ça ? »

« Nous sommes tous les deux secrets, mais c'est pourtant ce qui fait que nous pouvons aimer l'autre. Sais-tu ce que j'aime chez toi ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Tes yeux, leur couleur est tellement intense que je voudrais pouvoir m'y noyer… tes cheveux, ils sont si doux » dit-elle, et elle posa sa main sur sa tête, laissant ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux « La façon dont ton front se plisse quand tu réfléchis. Draco, les sentiments que tu éveilles en moi, c'est inexplicable. »

« Ça me décris malgré tout »

Ginny réfléchit un moment, il ne voulait pas entendre les paroles de Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle lui décrire ses sentiments de manière à ce qu'il comprenne?

« Je ne peux pas manger ou dormir sans penser à toi. J'ai la certitude que je pourrais aller chercher les étoiles dans le ciel. C'est comme si j'avais gagné la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch » lui dit-elle pour lui décrire ses sentiments.

Un sourire passa un court instant sur son visage.

Lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

« Ginny, pour la première fois, j'aimerais que personne n'apprenne pour nous. Tu sais comment ton frère réagirait à ça. Une Weasley et un Malfoy, ça serait comme si… »

« Tom Jedusor invitait Harry à boire le th » finit-elle la phrase pour lui.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement absurde que ce soit elle qui dise cela! Ginny le regarda avec un peu d'irritation. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Draco rire. Il se passa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement et arrête de s'esclaffer.

« Ne m'interromps pas à chaque fois » dit-il ensuite.

« Désolée »

« Gin, pour la première fois je voudrais que nous soyons discret. Ton frère sera furieux, il écrira à tes parents, m'injuriera ou va savoir quoi d'autre. Les Weasleys sont connus pour leur tempérament et je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du mal ! » Dit Draco.

« Tu es mignon… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais déjà attention, Ron ne l'apprendra pas, pas de moi en tout cas. Et maintenant je dois aller en botanique. » Dit-elle. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner un moment, hébété.

Que lui avait fait Ginny Weasley, que lui avait-elle apporté pour qu'il se mette à penser, à agir complètement différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu?? Et qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? Oui, ça devait être ça…

Mais si elle avait utilisé la magie, d'où venait alors l'étrange sensation qui avait fourmillé dans son ventre quand elle lui avait doucement embrassé la joue ?

**ooo**

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4. Les chapitres sont vraiment courts, désolée, mais ça m'arrange ;) (et puis, ça n'est pas de ma faute…) Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain. Probablement quand j'en aurai assez d'avoir tout le temps le nez dans mes bouquins, lol… par contre, ne me demandez pas pour Démonologie Appliquée: je ne sais pas quand je retrouverais l'envie d'écrire dessus… désolée… (vous pouvez toujours vous tenir au courant sur mon blog: l'adresse est dans mon profil) 

Tschüss!! 

Kk 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**

**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith (eowynfaithyahoo.de) 

**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun (kirstenkunyahoo.fr) 

**Rating**: PG-13 

**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour. Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy. 

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi. 

**Note**: bon, d'accord, vous avez le droit de me tuer… XD je n'ai strictement aucune excuse à part ma flemme… hé, c'est les vacances !! La fic est terminée en VO, elle fait 20 chapitres ! De ce fait, je pense que je vais essayer de la traduire rapidement, quitte à repousser encore la suite de mon autre fic, mais comme ça j'aurais terminé cette traduction… Merci à Sugy, Al et Nyonoshii pour vos reviews !! 

.

.

**Chapitre cinq**

.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser de Ginny tout le reste de la journée.

Même une fois le soir venu, alors qu'il était installé dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, sa sorcière aux cheveux roux ne lui sortait plus de la tête.

Une minute, il venait vraiment de penser à Ginny comme étant sa sorcière aux cheveux roux ?

Draco secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette douce sensation au creux de son ventre et maintenant il pensait à elle comme étant _sa_ sorcière rousse, pas n'importe laquelle, mais la _sienne_.

Où allait le monde… ?

« Tout va bien Draco ? demanda Milicent Bullstrode.

- ça peut aller, répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées…

- Je réfléchissais à une rédaction, murmura-t-il. »

Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit remarque quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas facile pour Ginny si quelqu'un devait l'apprendre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ça devait arriver.

Resterait-il avec elle ou la repousserait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas encore la question à cette question mais il aurait aimé la connaître pour au cas où ça arriverait vraiment.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et alla au dortoir où il s'allongea sur son lit, les rideaux tirés avec un sort d'intimité afin qu'on ne puisse pas le déranger. Il voulait avoir la paix pour une fois et réfléchir.

**oOo******

A l'autre bout du château, Ginny se trouvait dans la chambre de Hermione, tout en haut de la Tour. Elle se retirait toujours ici quand elle voulait avoir la paix et elle en avait particulièrement besoin aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'elle se repassait en boucle les dernières minutes de ce jour, cela suscitait un nombre incroyable d'émotions. De tout mais également de la colère. De la colère vis-à-vis de son frère.

Ron avait toujours eu un comportement impossible. Il y avait quelque chose expliquant son comportement à la fois gênant et insupportable, mais Ginny ne l'avait en fait pas du tout écouté. Toute la journée elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ces cheveux si doux, à ces yeux dans lesquels on avait envie de se noyer. A Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Ginny, il faut qu'on parle, dit Hermione.

- C'est mon frère qui te l'a demand

- Ron n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi, expliqua Hermione. »

Ginny soupira. Elle avait espéré que Hermione comprendrait. Qu'elle ne poserait pas de question, se contentant de la soutenir. Mais apparemment Hermione ne l'avait pas compris comme ça.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon amie et qu'il normal que je m'inquiète.

- Hermione, tout va bien.

- Vraiment ? fit Hermione en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Oui.

- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny hésita un moment avec sa réponse.

- J'imagine, poursuivit Hermione.

- Hermione, je l'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit, parce qu'il est un Malfoy et…

- L'amour ne connaît aucun obstacle, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Va dire ça à Draco.

- Trouble in Paradise ? (1)

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, il dit toujours que ce n'est que du désir… mais il est capable d'embrasser, dit-elle. »

Les deux filles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est le bon et que vous pourrez avoir un happy-end, finit par dire Hermione.

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

- Son père, Ron, Voldemort, les Serpentards…

- Hermione ! A chaque fois que je suis heureuse tu trouves le moyen de le détruire. C'est presque comme si tu étais jalouse de moi, l'interrompit Ginny.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai seulement peur qu'il puisse te faire du mal. Aimer Draco n'est pas quelque chose de simple, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois déçue.

- Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera.

- Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

- Tout ira bien, dit Ginny.

- Tu vois toujours tout en rose.

- C'est ça, l'amour… »

**oOo******

De trop nombreux jours suivants passèrent.

Au grand regret de Ginny il n'y eu aucun moment où elle et Draco purent se rencontrer seuls à seuls. Il ne leur restait que les regards furtifs lancés à travers la Grande Salle ou un simple effleurement quand ils se croisaient par hasard dans les couloirs.

Ginny voulait plus, elle voulait revoir Draco, être à nouveau près de lui et sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et le jour suivant, au petit déjeuner, une chouette de l'école portant une lettre vola directement vers Draco. Celui-ci prit la lettre à la chouette et la mit dans sa poche sans la lire.

Draco comprit immédiatement deux choses quand la chouette se posa sur son assiette avec la lettre : de qui était la missive et qu'il était observé. Et pas seulement par l'expéditeur de la lettre.

Il devait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul pour lire cette lettre qu'il soupçonnait être une lettre d'amour. Au moins elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de Beuglante dans laquelle elle vociférerait sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis si longtemps.

Draco envisageait de ne jamais rien faire pouvant provoquer une telle réaction chez elle. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'était le célèbre tempérament des Weasley et il ne voulait jamais en faire l'expérience.

.

**oOo**

.

(1) en anglais dans le texte )

.

Voilà, un chapitre de plus de traduit !! Le sixième est déjà commencé et devrait arriver rapidement, d'ici quelques jours normalement !! 

A la prochaine !! 

Kk 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**

.

.

**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith (eowynfaithyahoo.de)

**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun (kirstenkunyahoo.fr)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour. Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi.

**Note**: oups... vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'avais oublié ce chapitre dans mon pc ??

Merci à Neyarchess, Sugy et AL pour les reviews.

.

**Chapitre six**

.

Le lendemain après midi, Ginny attendait impatiemment Draco dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, mais aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas lu immédiatement et ça l'avait rendue furieuse qu'il ne le fasse pas immédiatement alors qu'ils étaient restés deux semaines sans se voir.

C'était la première lettre d'amour qu'elle lui écrivait alors il aurait pu la lire, mais non. Draco était apparemment trop distingué pour la fréquenter.

« Bon sang Draco, je pensais signifier quelque chose pour toi, mais non. L'homme le plus distingué n'aime pas fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi. On dirait bien qu'il fuit ma compagnie parce que je ne suis pas comme ses merveilleux amis. Ouais, je devrais peut-être ramper dans la boue et coller aux basques de Voldy comme son père pour qu'il accepte d'être avec moi ! » brailla-t-elle, en colère, tout en marchant de long en large dans la Salle sur Demande. « Il aurait au moins pu lire ma lettre ! La prochaine je lui envoie une Beuglante ou je lui jette un sort devant ses si distingués amis !

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ? demanda une voix. »

Surprise, Ginny se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

Draco Malfoy sortit de l'ombre et marcha dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve juste devant elle.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu la ? demanda-t-elle.

- Assez longtemps.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle.

- Asseyons-nous, proposa-t-il en montrant du doigt le canapé se trouvant dans la pièce. »

Ginny ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Mais après tout, ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande et tout pouvaient y arriver, comme l'apparition d'un objet.

Ginny et Draco s'assirent côte à côte dans le canapé, laissant un petit écart entre eux suffisant pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur de l'autre.

« Ginny, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- Voilà le moment où tu vas me dire que tout ça n'a pas de sens et que je ferais mieux d'oublier mon amour pour toi, fit-elle.

- Non.

- Quoi alors ?

- Si tu ne me coupais pas tout le temps, je te l'aurais déjà dit.

- Désolée.

- Pas besoin. »

Draco se tut un moment.

Ginny Weasley faisait vraiment de lui une autre personne. Il se comportait autrement quand il était seul face à elle.

Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'amour, comme elle le disait ? Il ne le savait pas. Pas encore. La réponse se trouvait quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. Dans son cœur.

« Je voulais te dire que je ne suis probablement pas le petit ami idéal pour toi. Se tenir par la main, écrire des lettres d'amour, chuchoter des mots doux... ce n'est pas mon rayon. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour... si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas t'attendre de moi que je te le dise en retour. Je ne le peux pas.

- Je sais.

- Et malgré ça, tu es prête à prendre le risque d'être avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que ça ne sera pas simple.

- Je serais très patiente avec toi, rajouta Ginny en souriant.

- Tu en auras besoin. »

Tout à coup, Draco tendit sa main et la passa doucement sur le dos de Ginny. C'était un geste irréfléchi, inconscient plutôt que conscient. Ginny se laissa aller en arrière de manière à ce que la pression de la main de Draco dans son dos soit plus forte.

« Apprend-moi comment on aime, comment je peux t'aimer, demanda soudain Draco. »

Ginny ne s'attendait pas cette demande mais elle avait tout de même déjà espéré qu'un tel moment finirait par arriver.

Draco avait l'air d'être aussi sérieux avec elle qu'elle l'était avec lui. Il semblait lui rendre ses sentiments, du moins elle en avait l'impression. Elle ne croyait pas au fait qu'il puisse simplement préparer un mauvais coup.

« C'est déjà un bon début, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- J'aimerais te rendre heureuse.

- Draco, l'amour est constitué de petites choses. De gestes, d'attentions et de mots.

- Et ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas te donner. Pas encore...

- On dit que les hommes ne peuvent pas toujours avoir ce qu'ils veulent, qu'importe à quel point ils le désirent et même s'il y a quand même d'autres souhaits qui se réalisent à côté.

- Et quel est ton souhait ?

- Je désire beaucoup trop de choses...

- Je suis ici aujourd'hui et je voudrais t'en réaliser un. »

Draco la regarda longuement, comme s'il attendait sur Ginny qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il se doutait de ce que c'était, il pouvait le voir dans son regard, mais il voulait l'entendre le lui dire.

Il avait passé des années en cours de Potion avec son frère et dans d'autres matières, il avait observé toute la famille Weasley. Et il pensait pouvoir affirmer qu'il avait une bonne connaissance de cette famille.

Ginny repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire ? Comment lui parler de Tom, de ce qui c'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets et pendant les semaines précédentes ? C'était bien trop difficile. Personne n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter.

« Draco, je... mais elle ne put aller plus loin. »

Il lui manquait tout simplement les bons mots. En soupirant, elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ce que je voulais vraiment, avant, dit-elle finalement. »

Draco se leva et alla vers elle. Il se tint juste derrière elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, et il l'entoura lentement de ses bras, la tirant contre lui.

« Vivre est ce qui arrive pendant qu'on attend la réalisation de nos espérances et de nos rêves, murmura-t-elle. »

Ginny se battait contre les sentiments qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle ne devait pas penser à comment elle avait confié ses souhaits et ses désirs à Tom et à ce qui c'était ensuite passé. Elle aimait Draco mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. La douleur que Tom avait provoquée se trouvait encore profondément ancrée en elle. Trop profondément.

« Que dirais-tu de faire une promenade ? Juste nous deux ? demanda Draco.

- Et si l'un d'entre nous est vu ?

- Alors un petit tour sur mon balai ?

- Tu t'obstines.

- Tu as bien dit que l'amour se construisait avec des gestes, des attentions et des mots, non ? Je pense qu'un vol en balai en fait partie, dit-il, pas complètement sérieusement, mais quand Ginny rit, il sut qu'il avait réussi à éloigner momentanément sa tristesse. »

Peut-être était-il finalement capable d'aimer. Peut-être...

.

oOo

.

.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Tschüss !

Kk


	7. Chapitre 7

**Amour – un Malfoy et une Weasley**

**Auteur**: Eowyn-Faith

**Traducteur**: Kirsten Kun

**Rating**: PG-13

**Résum**: Ginny a 16 ans quand elle décide enfin de rencontrer l'Amour. Seulement ça risque de s'avérer difficile, puisque l'élu est Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Eowyn-Faith (id: 1682011) et la traduction à moi.

**Note**: Je suis encore en vacances et ça se voit... hum... Merci à neyarchess, AL et Sydney pour les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

Volant ensembles sur le balai à travers la nuit, Ginny et Draco en profitèrent pour plonger dans leurs pensées.

Draco ne voulait pas penser à demain ou à un autre jour à venir. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Ginny était près de lui ou qu'il pensait à elle.

Une relation entre eux ne pouvait pas être simple, mais il voulait prendre ce risque. Ginny signifiait quelque chose pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore trouver les mots pour le définir.

Un peu plus tôt dans le Salle sur Demande il avait ressenti quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas encore décrire ses sentiments. Tout ce dont il était sûr était que ces sentiments lui étaient inconnus, mais beaux.

Maintenant que Ginny était assise derrière lui sur son balai, ses bras passés autour de lui, il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences mais juste profiter de l'instant.

Sa voix le tira de ses pensées :

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Que j'aimerais que ce moment dure éternellement.

- Nous ne pouvons... commença Ginny.

- ... nous voir seulement en secret, je sais, termina Draco pour elle. »

Alors qu'ils survolaient le terrain de Quidditch, Draco pilota le balai vers le bas et le fit atterrir. Il étendit son manteau sur le sol et tous deux s'assirent dessus, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je faisais souvent ça quand j'étais petite, juste pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Elles avaient quelque chose de calmant... chez nous ce n'était jamais calme, avec Fred et George préparant toujours quelque chose, expliqua Ginny.

- ça devait être bien.

- Quoi ? Fred et George ?

- Avoir des frères et sœurs, répondit-il.

- Quelque fois j'aurais voulu être enfant unique, mais en restant tout à fait honnête je ne voudrais pas renoncer à eux, même si Percy me désespère souvent avec ses devoirs de Préfet, ou que Ron m'énerve en pensant toujours qu'il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et en voulant tout le temps mettre son grain de sel dans ma vie, fit-elle. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il s'allongea sur le dos et tira Ginny vers lui pour que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine et qu'il puisse caresser ces longs cheveux roux qu'il aimait tant.

« Raconte-moi comment c'est d'avoir une famille, demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas trop tard, si nous voulons rentrer à temps ?

- Je suis Préfet, je peux toujours dire que je t'ai attrapé et t'ai déjà donné une retenue, en plus c'est Snape qui fait la surveillance des couvre-feux aujourd'hui, il me croira, répondit Draco.

- Bien. »

Ils se turent un moment.

« Alors, comment est-ce ? demanda à nouveau Draco.

- Avoir une famille ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours considéré que ça allait de soi. J'ai toujours pensé que tout le monde avait une famille. Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire comment c'est.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu une, c'est pourquoi je t'envie. Pour ton frère, tes parents qui t'aiment, même pour ces pulls tricotés maisons que tu reçois chaque année à Noël. Mes parents... Draco s'interrompit, il ne voulait pas en dire plus. »

Au moment d'ôter le masque, le véritable Moi, cette personne qu'on ne pouvait ou voulait pas être, apparaissait. Et apparemment, le masque de Draco commençait à disparaître.

Quand Ginny releva la tête pour regarder Draco, elle vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle leva la main et essuya une larme isolée roulant sur la joue.

« Ne pleure pas, fit-elle en embrassant la joue comme pour faire disparaître les larmes de cette façon. »

Draco l'entoura d'un bras et la serra contre lui, comme s'il voulait la tenir pour toujours et ne jamais la laisser partir.

Un moment s'écoula jusqu'à ce que Ginny se redresse.

« J'aimerais beaucoup passer le reste de ma vie allongée ici avec toi, mais nous devons partir.

- Je sais, dit-il en se redressant lui aussi.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté, Draco la prit dans ses bras.

- Demain soir à la même heure, dans la Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-il.

- Je serais là. »

Après un dernier baiser, Draco se détourna et partit en direction de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Ginny le suivant des yeux pendant un moment.

Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur Draco Malfoy, mais lentement, pièce par pièce, il la laissait passer derrière la façade pour voir la mise en scène qu'était sa vie.

Chaque pièce qui tombait lui permettait de mieux le connaître.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny avait appris que Draco n'avait vraisemblablement jamais eu droit à une vraie fête de Noël dans le cercle privé de la famille. Elle pouvait être sûre qu'il ne serait pas accepté à bras ouverts dans la sienne, mais elle voulait quand même lui préparer une belle fête de Noël et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui offrir comme cadeau de Noël.

* * *

* * *

Désolée, ce chapitre est court. Le prochain est un peu plus long, je vais essayer de le traduire rapidement !

Tschüss !

Kk


End file.
